Corona
|Level = 16 |MarkI = Corona |Hardpoint = Medium |Weaponnum = 049 |Img = |Damage = 3,126 |Icn1 = Energy |Range = 500 m |Icn2 = Manual |Reload = 5 sec |Icn3 = Automatic |Capacity = Clip: 5 energy rounds Burst: 9 energy rounds |Icn4 = FWR |Unload = Clip: 2.5 sec Burst: 4.5 sec |Icn5 = Root |Icn6 = ' }} Introduction The Corona is a close to mid-range (up to 500 meters, with a 80-meter optimal range) medium energy weapon. Strategy This energy shotgun is the medium version of the light Halo and heavy Glory. The Corona could be seen as an upgraded yet different Storm, however, each projectile has a chance of rooting (immobilizing) opponents. The Corona has strong damage potential, and the ability to bypass energy shielding, making it very effective against Dash robots, especially the Haechi. Due to the large horizontal energy arc, it is possible to immobilize multiple targets in one shot at significant range. The key difference between the Halo, Corona and Glory when compared to the Shredder and Pulsar is that the energy shotguns they are far less accurate from a distance, but deal far more damage from close-up. The Halo, Corona and Glory's immobilization ability has several important uses. In addition to immobilizing enemy robots for you and your teammates to destroy, they can also stop beacon cappers dead in their tracks, giving your team more time to capture vital beacons. This is especially useful in the game mode Beacon Rush where beacons are extremely important. Finally, if you are low on health and are being pursued by an enemy robot, the ability to root them to the ground for a few seconds can allow you to retreat behind cover. Like all shotguns, it has the weakness of dealing very little damage from its maximum range. This is due to the spread of the projectiles allowing only a small percentage of them to hit the target. Energy shotguns have an even larger shot spread when compared to their kinetic counterparts. This means they require the player to get extremely close to deal their maximum amount of damage. The kinetic shotguns (Gust, Storm, and Thunder) have great synergy with the Corona as they have the same range and similar firing mechanics. Pairing with strong burst fire weapons such as the Orkan, Igniter, Exodus, or Ember can allow you to quickly eliminate rooted enemies, with splash damage having a great effect on closely packed and immobilized enemies. Lastly, using strong energy weapons such as the Taran, or Redeemer, can make full use of the Corona's energy based damage. Mark I Statistics *This damage column shows the damage from all 20 particles (combined) fired from each energy round (out of 9 energy rounds) Mark II Statistics *This damage column shows the damage from all 20 particles (combined) fired from each energy round (out of 9 energy rounds) Root Chance % Notes: *The percentages are per second and if all particles hit (during burst) *The percentages apply to both Mark I and Mark II Accuracy By Distance Update History Poll Trivia *As of Update 5.0, the Corona has the same rate of fire as its counterpart the Halo.